Clean as a Kwazii!
Clean as a Kwazii! is the 15th episode of Season 31. Summary It’s Spring Cleaning Day in Disney Junior Town, and Kwazii puts his magic cleaning brush into good use when the whole town is in trouble of litter, trash, and even some stinky ghosts, thanks to the villains who are planning to dump some dump and run this dump! Plot The episode begins with everyone singing their song “Spring Cleaning!” while doing their spring cleaning, as Ariel, wiping the Octopod woke up Kwazii and Pearl with her singing. The two decide to check things out, just to find that the Octonauts where singing also and the whole town was singing the Spring Cleaning song. After the song was done, Kwazii goes to Pirate Island to ask his best friend, Captain Jake and his crew why everyone was singing. Giggling, Izzy tells him that it was the song to the citizens' hearts and they’re singing because today is Spring Cleaning. Kwazii finds this interesting and asks if he can help, since his ocean pearl bracelet’s powers can get this spring cleaning done faster. The pirates gladly accept his help and Kwazii summons his magic cleaning brush (in broom form) and soon, they began to clean. A montage is seen of everyone sweeping, mopping, vacuuming, wiping, washing, and even cleaning their pets or planting flowers on the ground. Meanwhile, all the villains of Disney Junior Island (except Luna Girl since she became good) were trying to plot a plan to stop this Spring Cleaning Day because it was so annoying for them to see everyone singing while they did their Spring cleaning. Romeo decides to appoint himself the leader since he has the brains and the plan to ruin Spring Cleaning Day, but Captain Drake refuses and appoints himself as the leader, which arouses anger from the other evil groups. Refusing a parliamentary procedure as stated by Captain Hook, Negaduck starts to tell everyone that he'll start the trash and the dump. Night Ninja states that he'll be the one to run the dump, followed by him, who wishes to run it democratically. They turn to Scroop who refuses to sing, and then continue to argue with each other. While the villains were arguing, Negaduck groans in annoyance and counters up a potion that smelled like stinky trash and rotten fruits and vegetables. That smell stopped the argument as the villains held their noses just to look up to see some ugly looking stinky ghosts rise up from the potion. As the ghosts flew to Disney Junior Town, Negaduck fanned some of the odor away then asked Scroop what he just made as he explains with a sneer that he just made some poltergeist-like creatures called Litter-geists. And once they reach the town, they’ll make people do the opposite of spring cleaning when they sniff in the stench. Meanwhile, at the flower shop, Luna Blossoms, there was a loud sneeze from Luna Girl’s daytime self. She tries to persuade to her aunt, Lumina, that she wants to help her, but Lumina reminds her that she has spring fever and that she doesn't want her to spread it onto her customers if she's in here. Plus, they have Leonardo, the flower shop's assistant, to help her. Finally, after sniffing and blowing her nose, Luna gives up as her aunt tells her to go home and get some rest. Luna walked out of Luna Blossoms and wiped her drippy nose with her moon and flower handkerchief when she suddenly saw something flying in the sky. The ghosts swooped down towards her to affect her with their smell, but Luna doesn't seem to be affected due to her stuffy nose. After they had encircled her, Luna saw them heading straight towards town! Even though she had spring fever, Luna had to do something, and fast! Back at the streets, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were still helping their friends do their spring cleaning and Kwazii's magic cleaning brush was sweeping the streets at full speed. Everyone was very impressed as Kwazii levitated some garbage bags full of garbage into the garbage trucks before they took off. After the garbage trucks left, Kwazii looked up happily and says that they're job is well said than done as he breathed in the fresh clean air, which suddenly becomes odorous and stinky that made him gag! Suddenly, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully saw some ugly looking and stinky ghosts hovering up and then flying to the garbage trucks! Suddenly, the garbage men came out and started throwing garbage all over the streets. What was going on? It’s like those ghosts somehow put them under a trance or something. Something fishy was going on. Just then, Luna arrives to tell them about the ghosts she saw, but she could see that they already saw them as she asked her friends what was going on. Powers that Kwazii uses *Magic Cleaning Brush *Water Pulse *Bubble Blast *Stretchy Power *Levitation *Flower Power *Rainbow Magic *Celestial Whirlwind *Aqua Wings *Super Sight *Light Power *Freeze Breath Villain Motives * All Disney villains, including Scroop and his crew (except Luna Girl): To litter in Disney Junior Town on Spring Cleaning Day by spreading stinky garbage and summoning stinky ghosts Songs * Spring Cleaning! * Trash and Dump Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 31 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on the Descendants Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Scroop Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Drake Category:Episodes focusing on Negaduck Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on Commander Nemex Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Smee Category:Episodes focusing on Sharky Category:Episodes focusing on Bones Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on Dr. Facilier Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:The Lion Guard Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Rocko’s Modern Life Category:Episodes with images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Octonauts images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Season 31 images Category:Episodes focusing on Scroop's crew Category:Sushi Pack Category:Battle images Category:Couple images Category:Flying images Category:Season 31 episodes based on cartoons